


Bed Frame

by xxFeuerFrei



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!jolras, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sub!rius, first time writing bondage sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxFeuerFrei/pseuds/xxFeuerFrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius enjoys being tied up and Enjolras always wants to make his boyfriend happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Frame

Enjolras stood in the doorway of their bathroom. His wet hair was pulled back in a messy bun and an oversized robe protected his modesty. Absentmindedly he dragged his lower lip through his teeth as he surveyed his work. His shower couldn’t have taken more than thirty minutes total. Bright red lips curled into an amused grin as he unabashedly appreciated his boyfriend. 

Marius was pulled taunt across the bed. Twisting lines of blue rope covered his lithe freckled frame. His hazed eyes immediately snapped to attention when Enjolras entered the room. He made a soft keening sound as he tried to arch off the mattress by planting his feet on the bed. Marius was getting needy. The cloth between his lips that was functioning as a cleave gag so he wasn’t fully able to voice his protests. 

Enjolras took a step towards the bed as he eyed Marius’ fist. The stress ball was still being held tightly in his hand. Good. Enjolras’ top priority was enthusastic consent even when his partner was unable to continuously voice his agreement. They used non-verbal methods even though through his gag Marius was still able to communicate reasonably well. Most subs were able to spit out even the best tied cleave gag, but Enjolras knew his boyfriend would prefer to obey. 

“You seem pretty satisfied. Maybe I should leave you there for awhile longer.” He sat on the edge of the bed, “Unfortunately, I’m not as patient.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I’m going to take the gag out. I want to hear every sound you're going to make.” Marius leaned into his loving touch and nodded. He was already aching against the cock ring and the rope wrapped around his groin. 

Enjolras removed the cloth from around his head and detached the part of the ropes that were keeping Marius’ wrists pinned to the headboard. He rolled his boyfriend onto his side, “I think I’m going to prep you with a toy today. Maybe the purple bullet?” Enjolras watched for the other’s reaction. The stress ball remained in his hand. 

Enjolras stretched over Marius to reach into the bedside table. The redhead took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend’s well toned and muscular frame. Enjolras happily retrieved the plug and lube he wanted. He sat back on his legs, “Did you finger yourself earlier like I asked you too?” Marius leaned forward, resting his head on his partner’s thigh, “Yes. Just before you tied me up.” He mouthed at the pale flesh exposed beneath the edge of his lover's robe, “Please hurry. I want you.” 

Thankfully, the well-lubed plug popped easily into place. Marius was never one to lie to his dom. Enjolras waited for him to adjust before he clicked on the vibrator. The freckled male’s thighs trembled, “God, yes.” This made the blond grin, “You like that?” He mouthed messily at his neck before rolling him onto his back. Enjolras sucked a claiming bruise onto his pulse point, “That feels good, doesn’t it? Now it’s my turn.” He mounted his thighs across Marius’ chest. “If it’s too much, you can drop the ball or use our oral safe word. Okay?” He writhed against the ropes, “Yes, yes! I want this. You know that.” Marius licked at his lips in anticipation. 

Enjolras smiled while pushing his fingers through Marius’ hair. The redhead was already breathless from the vibrator, “Beautiful.” He pushed his hips forward and found purchase against Marius’ hollowed cheeks. His submissive sucked eagerly and expertly, letting Enjolras thrust against the back of his throat. When Enjolras stopped pumping long enough, Marius swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Marius felt the familiar taste of his boyfriend’s precome coat the inside of his mouth. That made him moan. Enjolras arched his back, leaning his head back and letting out a languid noise. “Marius, Marius, Marius…” The name came out like a chant and Enjolras couldn’t imagine anything in the world better than his boyfriend’s blowjobs. “Fuck yes.” 

Enjolras quickly regained his composure, stilling Marius by grabbing a fistful of his hair, “Stop.” The redhead immediately stilled. He looked up through wet eyelashes with lust blown pupils. Enjolras gave another tug, “You like that? You like sucking my cock?” Enjolras pressed a kiss to the side of his head before whispering in his ear, “You want me inside you? Marius, answer me.” He kept his head in place. The redhead whined, “Yes, yes. Please. I want you filling me up.” 

Enjolras moved off of Marius and stood from the bed. He let his robe fall to the floor. Painfully slowly, the blond moved around the bed frame. Marius watched utterly entranced. He pulled his legs towards him when Enjolras untied the ropes from the wood completely. However, Marius was still utterly at the mercy of his dom. Ropes still were pulled across his chest, his neck, they were keeping his hands and feet bound together, he had ties pulled taunt across his ass, and his midsection was a dazzling display of blue bonds. And Marius loved every inch of it. 

Enjolras still stood next to the bed as he slowly worked a generous amount of lube along his erect cock. He had a hazy smile as he watched Marius try to readjust without the use of his hands. “You’re so gorgeous.” He crawled onto the bed and carefully removed Marius’ cock ring from beneath the ropes, “I’m going to move you onto my lap.” 

Thankfully, Marius’ awkwardly lanky body also meant that he was featherlight. Although Enjolras was relatively petite for a man he had a broad chest and strong shoulders which worked to their advantage in situations such as this. He manoeuvred his boyfriend onto his lap so they were chest to chest. They paused for a moment to share a passionate kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Marius pulled Enjolras’ lower lip between his teeth, “Are you going to fuck me, babe?” Enjolras grinned, “Well, when you ask so nicely.” He made sure he had enough leverage by shifting his weight to rest mostly on his knees before lining up and pushing in. 

Marius let out a high pitched moan as he adjusted to being filled. Enjolras pressed a kiss to the centre of his chest while he waited for Marius to stretch comfortably. Because he had been prepped so extensively it only took a few moments before Marius was unashamedly squirming in his lap. Marius placed his bound hands behind Enjolras’ neck so he could move more freely. He pushed himself down with his lower lip between his teeth, “More please.” 

Enjolras thrusted his hips up, eagerly bottoming out. The sounds of their sweat slicked bodies crashing into each other filled the room. Marius’ fingernails scratched down Enjolras’ back as he was stretched. A mantra of “fuck me” began to mindlessly rattle off his tongue. 

The blond needed more. He laid Marius down on his back so he could properly fuck his way into his boyfriend. He could feel a heat rising in his belly, “That’s it, babe.” Marius arched his back off the bed while squeezing his thighs around Enjolras’ waist, “Please fill me up. Fuck, Enjolras, please. Mark me.” Enjolras took Marius’ bared throat as an opportunity. He littered the freckled skin there with dark hickeys that would eventually bruise. The blond paused just for a moment to completely free Marius’ hands, “You can touch yourself now.” 

Marius didn’t have to be told twice. He sloppily stroked himself to completion and let himself spill over his and Enjolras’ stomachs. He loved the feeling of Enjolras still being in him after his own orgasm. Enjolras soon followed having been pushed over the edge at the sight of his very sex sated boyfriend. 

After a few moments of trying to catch their breath, Marius began to squirm as he felt more pain than pleasure from the ropes. Enjolras quickly released him from all of the bounds before collapsing at his side. He glanced over as his boyfrend rubbed at his wrists, “Oh, sorry. Was that too much?” Marius virgrously shook his head, “Absolutely not. I even think I’m ready for suspension next time.” 

The blond revolutionary laughed, “We’re going to need a better bed frame for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting anything like this. Consent is sexy and fucking mandatory.


End file.
